The following U.S. patents are believed to represent the current state of the art:
3,453,892;3,544,988;3,642,036;3,713,133;3,714,644;3,785,261;3,814,148;3,913,010;3,914,996;4,000,488;4,101,876;4,109,686;4,218,674;4,233,595;4,263,945;4,469,149;4,488,370;4,541,191;4,620,182;4,656,463;4,748,668;4,750,197;4,766,419;4,827,395;4,846,233;4,920,334;4,934,419;4,952,913;5,033,217;5,056,837;5,068,643;5,072,213;5,097,253;5,099,228;5,119,104;5,127,687;5,156,198;5,166,929;5,169,188;5,189,396;5,189,935;5,191,314;5,204,819;5,237,307;5,244,017;5,249,612;5,266,925;5,270,681;5,276,431;5,291,680;5,316,057;5,359,522;5,396,227;5,406,263;5,406,730;5,408,212;5,408,213;5,416,486;5,421,177;5,422,627;5,434,572;5,437,117;5,447,344;5,448,638;5,471,212;5,475,367;5,512,879;5,525,992;5,534,847;5,537,105;5,537,771;5,565,858;5,566,486;5,570,080;5,574,977;5,587,702;5,594,738;5,596,501;5,605,182;5,612,675;5,615,247;5,615,249;5,630,209;5,642,355;5,644,295;5,646,592;5,656,996;5,677,674;5,686,902;5,691,980;5,700,088;5,715,623;5,721,531;5,722,469;5,727,608;5,749,533;5,751,221;5,751,256;5,751,570;5,754,108;5,767,772;5,786,759;5,821,870;5,836,002;5,857,501;5,861,807;5,890,520;5,906,228;5,910,944;5,912,623;5,913,180;5,917,405;5,923,572;5,936,525;5,940,006;5,944,069;5,969,691;6,055,426;6,069,563;6,154,139;6,166,627;6,216,003;6,256,493;6,288,629;6,300,903;6,366,779;6,369,710;6,394,150;6,420,971;6,420,971;6,421,540;6,466,558;6,507,567;6,590,886 and 6,593,845.